1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyoxyalkylene glycols containing imidazolidones. More particularly, this invention relates to polyoxyalkylene glycols prepared by alkoxylating a hydroxyalkyl-2-imidazolidone with an alkylene oxide.
In another aspect this invention relates to flexible polyurethane foams prepared by a process comprising reacting an organic polyisocyanate and an admixture of a polyether polyol and the alkoxylated product of a hydroxyalkyl-2-imidazolidone in the presence of a urethane catalyst and a blowing agent. The flexible polyurethane foams of this invention which contain an internal cyclic urea group (imidazolidone) exhibit improved tear and elongation properties over polyurethane foams prepared with prior art polyols.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,606 to von Bonin et al. teaches a process for the production of a foam which readily separates from the mold where the foamable reaction mixture contains an organic polyisocyanate, a polyether having a molecular weight of about 62 to about 10,000, a catalyst, a blowing agent such as water and a mold release agent such as a salt of a polysiloxane containing an amino group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,050 to Kuryla et al. teaches the preparation of foamed reaction products prepared from an organic polyisocyanate and a polyol, one or more polyoxyalkylene amines, a blowing agent such as water and a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,924 to Prokai discloses a process for producing high resilience polyether urethane foam by reaction of a polyisocyanate, a blowing agent such as water, methylene chloride, etc., a catalyst such as stannous octoate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, nickel acetylacetonates, etc. and a cyanoalkyl modified siloxane fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,100 to Pechold teaches a process for preparing polyurethanes which are the reaction products of (1) a diol made by coupling segments of copolymers of tetrahydrofuran and an alkylene oxide with formaldehyde, (2) an Organic polyisocyanate, (3) a chain extender such as piperazine, ethylenediamine, hydrazine, etc., and, optionally, a foaming agent such as a fluorocarbon or water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,925 to Vervloet teaches a process for preparing solid polyurethane products or microcellular foam polyurethane products by reacting together a quasi-isocyanate prepolymer and a quasi-hydroxyl prepolymer in the presence of a catalyst. In preparing foam products by this process a blowing agent such as water is added to the reaction mixture.